Beatrice Chamberlain
''' '''Beatrice Chamberlain Personolaty Personolaty Beatrice has a very complex array of emotions, mostly maintaining her tough and arrogant girl attitude in front of people and bottling her emotions up inside of her. She is able to maintain a normal attitude even under stressful situations, such as being in a room with a dangerous drug dealer with a knife. Yet, she has a heart and sometimes cannot bear the emotional burden of some events, such as after her break-up with Jake or when she discovered her grandfather was dead or else when the Circle ganged up against her, accusing her of being reckless, unconscious and dangerous. Appearence Beatrice is a beautiful girl with olive toned skin,olive green hazel eyes and long dark hair which she wears straight. She is quite tall, standing at 5'10. She was once referred to as "one of the prettiest girls in school" by a jock and even Callum said she had a nice smile. She often wears dark makeup, dark colored clothes and usually wears a leather jacket, boots and goth-like dress or skirt. Powers Beatrice has displayed an impressive and very powerful use of both Solo magic and Circle magic. It is also worth noticing that her powers were strong enough to violently push Sally Matthews for several meters and the speed was such her head crack when it collided with the rocks; thus killing her. What makes her powerful is Dark Magic, which was also possesed by her father John Blackwell. Beatrice also posseses the power of Moon Aim, which means that full moon can't block her powers. Biography Beatrice was born on the 25th of February in 1995, to Dawn Chamberlain. She was close to her grandfather, Henry Chamberlain, who saved her from drowning at the age of six at his own Lake House. In her teens, Beatrice began a romantic relationship with Jake Armstrong, however, the two broke up. Beatrice suffered so much heartache from this break up that she was almost put into an asylum.[3] Sometime before Cassie Blake arrived, Beatrice found out she was a witch and, with the help of Diana who discovered her Book of Shadows, learned about the Circle history. Relationships see: Beatrice Chamberline/Relationships Pattie Blackwell Though they're half-sisters, their relationships is classified as frenimies. Pattie first met Beatrice at school and she was the first to tell her she is a witch. She would often get tease and insulted by her from time to time. She felt cornered when she's blamed for nearly getting the circle killed instead of Pattie. Despite the problems they have for one another they still remain friends. They would often work together while in the circle. In Crystal, Pattie figured out that she and Beatrice are sisters. Adam Connant Adam is Beatrice's half-brother from her father's side though neither of them were aware. In Crystal, Beatrice figured out that she and Adam are half-siblings. Diana Meade Diana is Beatrice's half-sister from her father's side though neither of them were aware. In Crystal, Beatrice figured out that she and Diana are half-siblings.